Bleach: War of Souls
by ikusani
Summary: 300 years after the Quincy War arc, Ancient troubles come back to the Spiritual world and no one thought it possible to come back. Even a old weapon makes a appearance. OC that progresses into Godliness. OC x ? Lots of possibilities.


Bleach: War of Souls

By: Ikusani

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Universe Tite Kubo Owns all Bleach rights.

A/N: Welcome to my new story all, I know your probably not happy with me leaving Shark and Berry unfinished but hey people wont give me descriptive feed back. Hoping that will change anyway. Chapter 1 is mixed with the prologue so please don't hate the fact that the story actual moves fast its the point and it will be explained in later chapters. Do enjoy the story and don't ask too many question they will be answered later.

Prologue:

Three hundred years after the Winter Wars and the hero Ichigo Kurosaki saved Soul Society (SS) and the Living world (LW), the SS starts to change. Their Judicial system of Central 46 (C46) becomes nothing and laws are now changed to help the Rukongai Districts living conditions. Sadly the single mindedness of Shinigami still hunt all hollow and Arrancar to keep the "Balance" of the Spiritual world, even with proof of Arrancar being decent. Most of the original Gotei 13 were either tired or finally decided to retire, or have died on missions, age, or possible medical issues. Hueco Mundo (HM) the home of the Hollows is still ruled by Tier Harribel. The blonde haired espada still looks like she is in her 20s, she actually has been recruiting more arrancar into the espada. After learning that there was a natural way of creating arrancar.

For those new to the Spiritual world, allow me to explain these two factions. The SS is the equivalent to every religions Heaven, just in a more traditional era Japan. Thanks to Shinigami the Guards and soldiers of SS, Souls trapped in the LW can pass over. Shinigami are unusually powerful souls that are either born in SS or come to SS from the LW. Shinigami have weapons called Zanpakuto, a sword that varies in size, shape and in name, no zanpakuto is ever the same and non can have the same wielder. If the wielder of one zanpakuto is told there is another wielder, both fight to the death and the winner becomes the master of the Zanpakuto.

Along with the SS there is a wasteland that spirits go to if they have too much grief or are stuck in the LW. Pain, sorrow, regret, grief and the want to stay create creatures known as Hollows. Hollows are normally all black with white bone like mask, with an insatiable hunger for power and more souls. Hollows run through an evolution cycle Shinigami call the Menos cycle, Hollows will start out as small animal like hollows that once they consume enough souls will grow and turn into a towering Menos Grande. Menos Grande are larger than any other hollow towering over the rest at about 60 feet tall, most Grande masks are the same, but when they have a powerful soul that takes over the consciousness and tend to go on a feeding frenzy. After devouring many other hollows they will again evolve further down the Menos cycle into Adjuchas. Adjuchas tend to look more animalistic, ranging from common animals to those from mythology. Lastly Adjuchas evolve into Vasto Lorde, the most human of the Menos cycle, and also the most powerful before Arrancar evolution.

These two factions, Shinigami and Hollow, are always fighting in both the Spiritual world and the Living world, our world. Some spiritually aware humans get caught up in the crossfire and that is where our story begins, Japan September 4'Th 2306, on the streets of Karakura Town.

September 4'Th 2306 Sunday morning 08:30.

The sun is partly covered by clouds in the blue sky as birds sing and the sound of a fair breeze catches a metallic wind chime outside the open window breaking the quiet atmosphere. Silently the room's door opens and a blonde haired male with a gruff beard and dark blue eyes slowly tiptoes into the room, he stands in front of a bed in a military fashion, the occupant of the bed sleeping soundly as only his short white hair stuck out on the black and blue fabric. The blonde male roughly 5'2" tall and built like a brick wall smirked and raised his hands to his mouth only to unleash a bellow that would scare every small animal in a 100 yard radius.

"Get your ass in gear Zander! Let's Go!" His void was rough, low and slightly gritty but the reverberation in the room had the impact he wanted. A white blur and then the sound of bone being crushed under a heavy fist. Zander the now named white haired male growls and follows through his punch sending the blonde into the hallway.

"What you want General?" Zander grumbled as he stretches and rubs his right eye, the general chuckling as he picked himself off the floor and walked back into the room. Grabbing a rolling chair stationed at Zander's desk the general sits down and smirks

"Awe what's wrong kid, still seeing white masked black dogs?" He asks Zander only to end up with another black eye from the angry white male. Zander then touched three scars that were just over his right eye and ran down under it, just above his lips.

"I told you I don't know what the hell that thing was… anyway what can I do for you?" Zander asked before standing up and walking to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black cargo pants, white and red collared t-shirt and a white undershirt. Pulling off his black t-shirt revealing a slightly muscular chest and well-toned arms before slipping on his white under shirt.

"Well Zander…" The general started as he nursed his black eyes, "I was wondering if you were going to the graveyard to visit your family today." He said in a serious tone as he walked over to the door to leave. "Remember to tell them "Hi" for me." He says as he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

"You got it general…it's been 10 years since mom and dad died in that plane crash…"Zander said but idly thought aloud the last part as he finished getting dressed. He grabbed his black and white leather fingerless gloves and stuffed them in his pocket as he went to his door, stopping before he grabbed the knob, he went back to his nightstand and grabbed a pendent his father and mother gave him when he was 9 one of the last gifts he ever got from them. A black chain with veins of silver going along each link and a silver snake ornament hangs from the chain. As he walked down the steps an olive grab blur went at Zander's torso, only to be stopped by the palm of his right hand and twisted to the left. Slamming into the floor a military dressed female groaned and rubbed her sore buttocks that she had landed on. "Really Sarah still trying to sneak attack me?"

Sarah a dirty blonde haired girl with full olive grab military uniform that hugged her slim frame well looked up at him with a nasty scowl. "Zander you ass! Why can't you let me hit you once?" She then puffed her cheeks and pouted, the young girl was 15 and more like a sister to Zander even before his family died.

"Would you want me to tone it down just so you would feel better and later have it hurt your pride?" He asked as he offered his hand to her, that she regrettably took. He eyed her as she kept pouting and then she glared at him, directly into his eyes, his different colored eyes. Left being a silvery grey almost blue, the right being a black with gold irises. Without knowing it she tried to flip him only for him to shop her on the head and give her a goose egg.

"Owe! Fine Meany…where you go…"She stopped and looked at his necklace then looked away with a somber expression. "Oh to see aunty and uncle…" He nodded and patted her head as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah I'll see you later Sarah, keep general in line ok." He said as he walked to the door to put on his black leather boots. As he was doing so Sarah decided to give him a grim reminder as to why he told her this.

"Awe is Zander-nee afraid dad will set up traps again?" She grinned as the general came out the living room with what looked like disks with flashing lights. "Put the mines down dad…"

"Awe Sarah your no fun… Just one, please?" He groans then asks with a pout which disturbed both the other occupants. He sighed and slowly skulked back into the living room and toward the closet, disarming each mine before sitting on the couch. He sighed and looked away from the now annoyed daughter he had. Sarah turned to look at Zander only to notice he was gone.

Chapter 1:

The Two Souls

Zander escaped the house before Sarah could even turn back to him and most likely well to him, give him her chore of groceries. Zander as he walked would notice slight blurs in his peripheral vision, normal since he was eight but he was told it was just his imagination. Sadly for him if he went toward the blurs they would get clearer, and that's how when he was 12 he got the scars on his right eye. He stops by an alley way and looks down it after hearing a trash can be jostled, on reflex he jumps back and gets into a Mui Thai stance. A black cat with large yellow eyes pokes its head up from a trash can with a fish in its mouth.

"Little bastard scared the shit out of me." He says and kneels down and tsks to get it to come to him. Said cat jumps down with the fish and trots up to him, gently he scratches its head and chuckles. "I'm just glad you weren't another white masked black dog." With that said the cat lets out in a low voice and wide eyes.

"What?!" The cat looks up to him and he freezes. His mind going about 200 miles an hour as he looks at this cat. 'Did this cat just talk?' he thinks as the cat licks its paw and rubs its head. "If you just heard me then I was right you are spiritually aware... My name is Shira Shihoin pleasure to meet you kid." The cat said and bowed slightly, Zander's right eye develops a strange twitch as he starts to laugh and walks away from the black cat repeating to himself it's just a trick of the mind. Shira looks at him and sweat drops. "Guess he doesn't believe his own senses." She says and then walks away with the fish in tow.

Zander quick walks to the park and sighs as he looks back and sees no black cat or fish following him, chuckling at himself for thinking the cat actually talked he went and sat down on a bench. As he sat there and watched the birds fly overhead he sighs and checks his phone, a photo of him and his mom and dad before they passed standing at the zoo in the reptile house. Zander holding a snake that went from arm to arm on his shoulders, his father a man with white hair and crystal blue eyes about 6'3"was smiling as he pulled an Iguana out of his wife's blonde hair. His mom was a blonde haired bombshell with red eyes or were they browner? Zander questioned himself as he looked at the picture, he loved them so much and when they were gone he was taken in by his father's old military buddy. General had been good to him, though he had helped Zander train he stopped after the dog incident.

Almost 2 hours passed before Zander stood up and stretched, the next thing he heard set him on alert. A howl shatters the normal quiet mood of Karakura town and Zander looks around, as he moves away from the bench toward the park exit he sees it. A black wolf with a white mask now stands in front of him ready to strike. Zander's hands instantly ball up into fists and he growls.

"It's not real the last one was just a stray dog, there is no way this is real there are no wolves in Kara-" Before he can finish his statement the wolf jumps at him and claws the chest of his shirt leaving long gashes in hit and very shallow ones on his chest. Small trickle of blood runs down from the shallow claw marks and Zander's eyes widen in horror. "Ok fuck this that was real!" He jumps back as the wolf strikes at him again and rolls his shoulders. "Next time a cat talks to you reply to it or you have the likely hood of being attacked by a crazy looking wolf." He said as he rolled behind the bench and watched the wolf strike where he had been standing.

As the wolf landed it started to stalk in circles and snickered. "Well you can see me so this is actually more enjoyable then just killing you and eating you." It says in a rather psychotic tone male voice. "Though I wonder are you even aware of the worlds you see around you?" It asks and then sits and places a paw to the muzzle of its mask.

"What the hell are you and what are you talking about?" Zander asks as he keeps the bench between him and this wolf. The wolf looks at him and then it gets an evil grin. "Why the spiritual world and the living world human. I'm not part of your world." The wolf says and stalks toward him as he gets behind the bench and kicks it only for the anchors holding it to be ripped up, the bench then goes flying at the wolf and slams it into the ground. "Sorry mut but I last I checked I'm a normal human and your supposed to be just a figment of my mind." With that he takes off toward his house.

The wolf breaks free of the bench and goes to chase him till a black cat drops down infront of it. "Awe so he is spiritually aware…Guess that means I have to keep him safe till the extraction unit comes." The cat says and licks its paw, the wolf looks at the cat and licks its jaws. "Ooh you're more powerful than that guy, maybe I should eat you instead!" The wolf growls as it lunges toward the cat, only for a blinding cloud of smoke and the wolf to fall in 4 pieces on the ground. Now standing where the cat had been is a black haired female dressed in black skin tight slacks and top with an orange vest that looks like it has been through some fights from the number of stitch jobs on it. On her left hip is a sheath that looks like it's about the size of a dagger, in her hand is a dagger with a gold hand guard and purple cloth wrapped grip. "Now where did my charge go?" She asks as she sheaths the dagger and vanishes in a static buzz.

Zander makes it about half way home and groans as he places his left hand on his chest, the shallow claw marks were still causing him pain and he was still bleeding. He ducks into the alley way the cat had spooked him in and leans on the wall. "Again next time I have a weird cat speak to me, just go with it… Entertain your fucked up psyche Zander." He says as he tries to catch his breath, trying to put enough pressure on his injuries to stop the bleed. A static buzz next to him breaks him out of his mental break down. Looking up he just about falls back onto the ground and backs away as he sees a black haired girl with a dagger sheathed on her hip now stands next to him. "Holy shit!"

The black haired girl looks down at him as he panics and giggles. "Relax newbie I'm not here to kill you." She says with a grin as she offers her hand to him, reluctantly he takes it and she helps him up. "Alright so tell me what you know other then what that hollow told you." He gives her a confused look and she sighs. "The wolf."

"Oh well other than that thing being a spirit and there being two different worlds, spiritual and living, nothing really other than IT WANTED TO EAT ME!" He yells at her and pants still freaked out from the near death he had. "Relax damn that hurt my ears. Now maybe I should inform you of what that thing didn't explain." She says and looks down the alley way. "That would be nice." He says and starts to move before she pins him to the alley wall. "What the-!" he stops and looks where she is and small swirling portal opens as more white masked black creatures step through. "You know what I have a feeling that some how this is your fault." He stated and grabbed a trash can lid, she looks at him strangely before he chucks it like Captain America and watches it crack the masks of 3 of the Hollow coming out the portal.

Shira looks at the injured Hollows and shakes her head with a lok of surprise as Zander grabs her am and takes off down the road away from his house. "Do you realize what you just did back there?" She asks him as she keeps pace with him, as Zander kept running he pulled off his black shirt and wrapped it around his fist before turning onto a construction sight. Shira's eyes widened as she saw his scar covered back and ribs, what looked like, claw or knife like scars covered his upper body. The muscle mass on the man, she noticed was even more impressive, he had a six pack, well toned chest, strong shoulders and his biceps werent oversized like alot of weight lifters. "What in the hell are you-?"

Zander looked around the construction sight and found the switch for the evacuation alarm, pulled the alarm for everyone to get out. Workers flooded out of the sight and that left Zander and Shira alone for the time being. "Ok now we have the perfect battle ground." He said as he went over to a area with the crane trucks and searched through them. "I need to find something can you buy me a little time?"

Shira again looked at the man confused, was he trying to run or was he trying to fight back? "I can but what the hell do you think a human can do? I mean you arent a Shinigami like me." She says only to notice a grin on his face and a rattling from the compartment he had his hands in.

"No but whatever makes them come after me also lets me fight back. If the trash can lid and park bench are any indication." Zander said as he pulled the object out and Shira smiled at him. "I have a feeling you know where im going with this."

Shira nodded and took hold of the item Zander held, a old chain made of 1/2 inch thick iron links. "You unconsiously channel Reiatsu into whatever you hold but you also dont let it leak out unconsiously which means either you have training or your very good at consealing your presence as far as humans can." She states and then notice his questioning gaze. "I'll explain after we are out of a deadly situation." With that she made her plan and he nodded as he went to move into position.

Shortly after the plan was set 8 hollow jump into the construction sight, sniffing and growling as they notice Shira with her weapon drawn. "Where is the human Shinigami?" Called the biggest of the hollow which looked like a wyvern, standing on its hind legs and opening its black wings only to show white spirals in the folds. "You know the accords state that neither side is to attack unless in defense of its own life. We want the human you took off with."

Shira smiled and spun the dagger in her hand. "The accord also states that if the human is not near death you are not to attack them if so then a shinigami can kill you to keep the balance and order." She watched the wyvern hollow as he swiped his tail and the other seven jumped away. "Am i wrong in guessing you all are here to kill him?"

The wyvern cackled and moved a step closer to Shira. "We have our reasons, if you senced it then you could tell what he is." At that Zander froze on the iron structure that he was standing on, his back pressed keeping him supported on the iron beams. "What do you mean by that Hollow?" Shira calls and gets in a defensive stance. Chuckling the Hollow closes its wings and makes a noice that signals the others to sit down as it does. "Why the Ancient King, the one that gave birth to all hollow. Even the reincarnation cycle brings him back." The wyvern says and watches Shira as her eyes move from it to the iron beam where Zander was pressing himself to as he heard this. "You have nothing to fear from me my leige I am here to take you back to Hueco Mundo and Claim your rightful throne."

Zander frozen in place as his mind tries to grip what he was just told doesnt even notice the static buzz and the wyvern appear before him still in a sitting position. "W-What the hell?" Zander mutters before Shira appears in a soft whisper and slams her foot into the hollows head sending it crashing to the ground. "Did you know? What the hell does it mean I'm the Ancient King? Whats going on?!" He shoots off his questions one after another only for her to point her blade at him and glare. "Shut up and fight or so help me, I will make you regret spaci-" She didnt finish as the other seven hollow jumped at her and smacked her away from Zander, they pinned her down and the wyvern slowly stalked up toward her. "That hurt you bitch!"

The wyvern pulled its tail back and readied it to strike before a chain wrapped around every single hollow and Shira at once. "You will answer my questions... Both of you!" Zander said in a dark angry tone as the chain went from silver to black with silver veins in it, Shira's eyes widened even more as she could feel his spiritual pressure now, it felt just like that of a hollows but more refined and more disciplined. "Start with what the hell you were talking about with Ancient Kings." He said as he turned to look at the Wyvern.

"Quiet simple, the Ancient King was like the Soul King, he made the Hollow race as a way of punishing souls that stayed on the precipous of the Living and Spiritual worlds. Making their agony, regret, lonelyness and fears take form and consume their souls. The ancient king was marked a Traitor by the other two kings, Soul King maker of the Shinigami, and the Quincy King whom is currently dead." The Wyvern said and looked to Shira who just nodded to confirm its statement before it continued. "The Ancient King was then locked away in HM and told that he must rule over his creations, only to find that after making them that it wasn't easy to control the pure animalist creatures, he went to his brothers for help only for the Soul King to cut him down and create the Shinigami as a counter measure to use." Again looking to Shira for confirmation.

"Thats partly true, the Ancient King did go to his brother for help only for them to start arguing about how it would be done. After long debate they decided that Shinigami would be made and Quincy along with them, sadly though the Ancient King had not mentioned what he gave hollows." The Wyvern cackled and Shira elbowed its left side. "An evolution tree that he never even intended them to have. When he found that out he allowed several to reach their final form but when he tried to explain it to his brothers they called him a lier and forboed him to return to HM. He ofcourse went back anyway and then a war broke out."

"The Race Wars." The Wyvern said and Zander started to have flashes of battlefields littered with dead bodies, one was a barren wasteland, the next a image of Edo period Japan but destroyed beyond belief, the last was the same as japan but it was more white and some buildings were black with red markins. "It is then that the Ancient King was killed in Hueco Mundo. Even the oldest hollows have respect for what he did to stop the eradication of our kind and set the curse that makes every soul possible to turn." Shira looked down and away as she remembered reading the hystory in scrolls from her mother.

"He would have destroyed every soul if he hadnt died." Shira said as she looked at the ground. "Every soul no just those that deserve the suffering of emptiness. Though even hollows do have emotions and can fill that void given time." The wyvern said before the chain turned to particles and Zander walked away. The nine spirits looked at eachother before Shira went for her dagger. "Leave me alone, I dont want any part in your damn wars." Zander says before he leaves the construction site, wyvern and Shira look at the entrance and then to eachother wondering how to tell this to their supeirors.

A/N: Well lets see what Zander will do with all this new information and see if he can handle what comes next from SS and HM. Though I think you will find it funnier then he will.

Zander: Asshole... my head hurts so bad right now.

Me: Well buddy join the club. *tosses him advil*

Zander: *Catches the bottle and takes 4 pills* Thank you. Now are you going to explain further or just be cryptic.

Me: *Thinks on this for about 5 seconds* CRYPTIC AS DEATH! Never give everything away at once. Make you think what will happen and then completely blow it up in your face with the total opposite.

Zander: *Face palms and shakes his head* You are a asshole.

Me: I made you so yeah I had to be an asshole in some way to think of your character.


End file.
